Never Jump to Conclusions
by XxNightfirexX
Summary: What happens when Cyborg misinterprets what Robin says and thinks he's breaking up with Starfire? And what do the other titans think? REALLY FUNNY! RobStar


**You know how adults always tell you not to jump to conclusions? So then, you have a gigantic waste-of-time search for the answer and in the end, you were right to begin with?**

**Well, this story is what happens when you AREN'T right.**

**Disclaimer: No, I only own……A RUBBER DUCK!!!!!!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

They say never jump to conclusions. They say that you shouldn't judge someone by the way they're acting at first. They say….wait a minute…who are 'they' anyway? Great. Now I'm off-topic. Anyway….

At the Tower, people jump to conclusions. Here are some examples of how they do it.

Robin- A crime happens and it's always Slade's fault unless proven otherwise.

BB- He'll get Raven to laugh at his jokes AND not be thrown out of the window.

Raven- BB won't dare tell her a joke, he's afraid of being thrown out a window, and he knows she won't laugh.

Starfire- Surely Raven wants to do the hair and make-up with her.

But for Cyborg, he never jumped to conclusions. He preferred to make sure he had all the right information first. Unfortunately, however, one day he jumped to conclusions. And he was more wrong than he had ever been in his whole life…..

It was a perfectly normal day in Jump City. Birds were singing, people were going to work, there was a hobo trying to persuade a goldfish to give him thirty bucks, same old, same old.

However, at the Tower, something…abnormal happened. You see, it had been three years to the day since Robin and Starfire had kissed in the rain in Tokyo. The first two years, Robin had been overjoyed, but today…he was….nervous and freaked out, to say the least. After a very awkward breakfast, with him just randomly staring off into space and occasionally hyperventilating for no apparent reason, Robin had left. Cyborg decided it would be best to see if he was okay.

Robin and Starfire were going on a date that night, and Cyborg concluded he was planning something big. But he didn't know HOW big it really was.

"Robin?" Cyborg asked, knocking on his door. From behind the door, he could hear a box being quickly shut and shoved under something, before Robin came to the door.

"Yeah?" he asked. He looked pale. He was really nervous about something.

"Are you okay, man?" Cyborg asked, curious as to why the fearless leader was….still hyperventilating.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. As if he didn't know.

"I mean, you were real quiet this morning. Plus, you are getting paler by the second. You've already got Raven beat. There something you want to talk about?" He asked. Robin stuck his head out of the doorway, looking both left and right for any other occupants of the Tower. Seeing no one else there, he decided to reply.

"Well, I've been thinking…for almost a year actually," Robin said, staring at the ceiling.

"Wow! That's longer than Beast Boy has thought in his whole life combined!" Cyborg exclaimed, while Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose you right, but it's not about that. It's about Starfire. I….I just don't think I can stand being her boyfriend much longer. It almost hurts. Please don't tell her, though. I want to tell her tonight." Robin said, before closing his door on and awestruck Cyborg.

'_Oh no! How cruel can he get? Breaking up with Starfire on their anniversary?'_ Cyborg thought to himself, before calling a 'few' of his friends.

**Cyborg's POV**

Robin and Starfire had left, leaving me and the other two love birds here at the Tower. I had called every single Titan-honorary and East-to the Tower, so I could discuss with them my sad, sad news.

"…And that's why I need you here," I said, looking at all of their shocked faces, "To show Robin the consequences of breaking up with our Star!"

For some reason, Mas, Menos, Aqualad, and Speedy all found that them breaking up was amazing. I'm still not sure why.

"I can't believe what he's doin'!" Bee yelled, storming back and forth, "He's gonna break her heart!"

**With Robin and Starfire, and unbeknownst to everyone but them**

Robin was down on one knee. He looked up at Starfire.

"Starfire….will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes!"

**Back to Cyborg's conclusion….**

"Alright, ya'll, their communicators say that they are just a mere one minute away from the Tower, so when they come in, start yelling at Robin!"

Um….skip to three seconds before they come in….

3…2…1….

The doors burst open, and Starfire flew inside. But before anyone could do anything….

"Oh, friends! Is this not glorious?! Robin has asked me-ME to be his-HIS wife! Is this not wonderful news?!" She asked, displaying the ring on her finger. Kole and Argent 'oohed' over it, while everyone else had a headache.

"Um…congratulations?" Bee offered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Robin asked.

"Well," Raven said, looking over at Cyborg who was whistling innocently, "This is the result of when Cyborg jumps to conclusions."

And thus, our story ends, with one last edition to the list;

Cyborg- Concludes the exact opposite of what Robin really means.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Well, what did you think? I've toyed around with this idea for a while, and it IS a oneshot, so don't get your hopes up.**

**Please Review!**

**XxNightfirexX**


End file.
